


Case 7: Bet on Murder

by Haedonrocks



Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [7]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, New detectives, brutal killing, first case in the second district
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: When Lewis and Vivi gets a hangover, there is a murder next to their hotel room. Lewis decides to call two detectives, Cera Minnie and Mike Weld. They discover that the victim was more of a gambler and yet more of a cheater.
Relationships: Cera Minnie/Mike Weld, Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the characters, Cera Pepper and Mike Yukino belong to SfCabanasStarCGs on Tumblr. I wanted to change their last names because I didn't want them to be related to Lewis and Vivi.

Lewis Pepper: Here we are gang, Entertainment City. One of the most popular districts here.  
Vivi Yukino: Yeah, this district has casinos, famous actors and actresses, and good restaurants.  
Lewis Pepper: Plus, the mayor gave us a day off tomorrow so we can relax and have fun.  
Arthur Kingsmen: That sounds awesome, where should we start first?  
Lewis Pepper: Anything you want, except things that can get you arrested. Me and Vivi are going on a date together.  
Vivi Yukino: Yeah, it’s our special date that we have been planning. We are going to eat somewhere nice, get a room at the Sunset Hotel, and drink some champagne.  
Lewis Pepper: Well, if I find a way to drink and eat.  
Vivi Yukino: I’ll think of something. The rest of you guys are free to do whatever you want.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Sweet! I’m going to the casino to get some money.  
David Kole: Don’t forget me, I’m also going to the casino.  
Samantha Romenz: While you boys do that, I’m going to the celebrity wax museum. I want to see a full wax statue of Floyd Gems.  
Danny Lins: Me and Mystery will stay here and look over some things together.  
Vivi Yukino: You don’t want to go out to have fun?  
Danny Lins: I’m an indoor person. Plus, Mystery said that he would help me know more about different types of mythical creatures.  
Vivi Yukino: Alright then, suit yourself. Let’s get this party started! 

The next morning.  
Vivi Yukino: Ow, my head. What happened?  
Lewis Pepper: I have no idea. We must’ve had a hangover. Why did I drink all of that champagne? And how were you able to get me drunk?  
Vivi Yukino: I know some things about ghosts. It’s a good thing we have the day off, because my head is pounding.  
Lewis Pepper: Same, even though I don’t have a brain.  
(Screaming)  
Vivi Yukino: What was that?  
Lewis Pepper: It sounded like screaming, we need to check it out. 

At the hallway.  
Maid: Help! Murder! There’s a murder!  
Lewis Pepper: Calm down miss. What’s the problem?  
Maid: There has been a murder in room 724! He’s dead!  
Vivi Yukino: Don’t worry, we are with the police. We can help solve this murder.  
Lewis Pepper: Vivi, I don’t think we both can solve a crime after we had a hangover. We need someone else to take our spot.  
Vivi Yukino: But who can?  
Lewis Pepper: I know some people that can. I’ll call them. (Lewis calls on his phone.)  
Cera Minnie: Hello, Detective Minnie speaking.  
Lewis Pepper: Cera, it’s Lewis. I need your help.  
Cera Minnie: Detective Pepper, nice to hear from you. Are you ok?  
Lewis Pepper: We just had a hangover and there has been a murder at the Sunset Hotel in room 724. Me and Vivi don’t think we can solve this murder with killer headaches.  
Cera Minnie: Then you can count on me and my boyfriend, Mike.  
Lewis Pepper: Thank you Cera, I’m glad that you joined us. 

Cera Minnie: (calls phone) Mike, Lewis told us there was a murder at the Sunset Hotel and he and Vivi are not available to solve it. He wants us to do it.  
Mike Weld: Really? This is great. I’ll get dressed and meet you at the hotel.  
Cera Minnie: Good, because Lewis and Vivi are counting on us to solve it. 

At the hotel.  
Cera Minnie: Detective Pepper, we are here. What room did you say the murder took place?  
Lewis Pepper: At room 724. I hope that you two can solve this murder before anything else happens.  
Mike Weld: Don’t worry, we got this. Let’s solve this murder.

At room 724, both of them find the body who has been stabbed in the eye with the broken end of a cocktail glass. The victim is male, blonde hair with tan skin, his eye color is blue, and is wearing a nice suit. They also find a laundry bin and a broken watch.  
Cera Minnie: This room looks nice.  
Mike Wend: Yeah it’s cool except about that body right there. He has been stabbed in his eye with that broken cocktail glass. His ID says that his name is Frederick Graham.  
Cera Minnie: Then that’s the murder weapon right there. We should get the body to Lewis’s body examiner, Danny Lins. He can see if the killer left any clues.  
Mike Wend: I also found a laundry basket. From my experience, killers leave clues in places like these.  
Cera Minnie: While you check there, I found a broken watch. I can fix it up and see who it belongs to. Let’s get working. 

Cera fixes the watch.  
Cera Minnie: The watch is now in one piece. It says that it’s the victim’s watch. Did he break it or was it someone else? I need to give this to Samantha and see if she can find anything.

She sends the watch to the lab and Mike finds a card key in the laundry basket.  
Mike Wend: I found a card key. It says that it belongs to room 431. I should go check who is staying in room 431. 

At room 431.  
Mike Wend: (Knocks on the door)  
George Carlson: Hi, do you have my food?  
Mike Wend: What? No, I’m with the police. You left your card key in Frederick Graham’s room. What’s your name?  
George Carlson: It’s George Carlson. Thank you, I must have left it there when Frederick and I were socializing. It was my spare one in case I lost the first one.  
Mike Weld: Can I talk to you about Frederick for a moment?

George Carlson is a male, white, age 38, brown hair, hazel eyes, 5.5 tall and weighs at 145.  
Mike Weld: Mr. Carlson, how did you know Frederick Graham?  
Gerorge Carlson: I know him from last night. I was out playing at the casino and then I met him playing poker. He was a good gambler, I can tell you that. How is he by the way?  
Mike Weld: Dead, he found killed in his hotel room.  
George Carlson: Fred is dead!? If you think I killed him, I’m innocent. I liked the guy a lot.  
Mike Weld: I’m not saying that you're the killer, yet. But don’t leave if I need to speak to you again. 

Mike Weld: Knowing that George was at his room last night makes him a suspect.  
Cera Minnie: That is true, but he did say that the victim was a good gambler.  
Mike: Agree, we should go to the casino Frederick was at last night. 

At the casino, they find a purse and a faded name card.  
Cera Minnie: Wow, this casino is amazing. We should come here sometime.  
Mike Weld: Later. Right now, we need to find the killer.  
Cera Minnie: You’re right, I found a purse. It doesn’t have a name, but maybe I can find something else inside.  
Mike Weld: I found a name card, but it’s faded. I can dust it off and see what name it shows. 

Mike dusts the nametag.  
Mike Weld: So the name tag belongs to Michelle Nash. If she works here, she must know the victim. Let’s ask her. 

Michelle Nash is female, black, age 24, black hair, brown eyes, 5.4 tall, and 134 pounds.  
Michelle Nash: Hey there, need a drink?  
Mike Weld: No thanks. I’m investigating the murder of Frederick Graham. Did you know him?  
Michelle Nash: No, never heard that name before. I was too busy giving drinks to people. It was a busy night and I had no time to know people’s names.  
Mike Weld: I see, well take care now. 

Cera looks in the purse to find a casino receipt.  
Cera Minnie: A receipt from the casino. It shows how much money they used and what food and drinks they ordered. There is something on the back. “Call me. Frederick Graham.” along with his phone number on the bottom. So, Frederick knew this person. From the top of the receipt, it says the name Sandy Collins. I should talk to this Sandy Collins and see what she knows about the victim.

Sandy Collins is female, white, age 34, blonde hair, green eyes, 5.4 tall, and 138 pounds.  
Cera Minnie: Ms. Collin’s, you left your purse at the casino.  
Sandy Collins: I did!? I’m really sorry. I was drunk last night and I might have forgotten about it. Thank you for bringing it back.  
Cera Minnie: I found a receipt that has Frederick Graham’s phone number. How was your relationship with him?  
Sandy Collins: We met at the casino. He was such a gentleman, he bought me drinks along with some money he made at the games. I should give him a call.  
Cera Minnie: That won’t be necessary, he was found murdered in the hotel.  
Sandy Collins: What? I can’t believe someone would kill him. I’ll miss him.  
Cera Collins: I’m sorry that I had to tell you this, but if you know anything else about him, tell me. 

At the lab.  
Samantha Romenz: So you must be the new detectives Lewis was talking about.  
Cera Minnie: Yeah, it’s nice that he let us do this.  
Mike Weld: He’s also counting on us to solve this murder.  
Samantha Romenz: Then let me tell you what I got. The watch belonged to the victim’s. I found his fingerprints all over it. It was the killer who broke it.  
Cera Minnie: How can you tell?  
Samantha Romenz: Because from the glass of the watch, I noticed a pattern in the middle. The killer seemed to have stepped on the watch. Arthur took a look at the pattern and he says that high heels can make that crack. Because the victim didn’t wear high heels, it’s your killer who does.  
Mike Weld: Our killer wears high heels. Our first clue to catch this killer.  
Cera Minnie: I’ll write this down. 

At the morgue.  
Danny Lins: I’m glad that you're taking Lewis and Vivi’s place. They need a break after that hangover.  
Cera Minnie: Thank you, do you have anything on the body that can help us?  
Danny Lins: Sure do. The killer used this broken cocktail glass to stab the victim with. It went really deep into his socket and into the brain, killing him instantly.  
Mike Weld: That’s brutal. What about the murder weapon itself?  
Danny Lins: I carefully took it out of the victim’s eye and took a look at it. I found some creamy substance on the handle and Samantha told me that it’s face cream. The one’s found in spas. I check the victim’s skin to see if he had any face cream, he does not.  
Cera Minnie: The killer takes spas then. I’ll put that in our notes. 

At the HQ:  
Cera Minnie: I must say, we are doing good at this case. We found the body, who is Frederick Graham and the murder weapon, which is the broken cocktail glass.  
Mike Weld: We also know that the killer wears high heels and takes spas.  
Cera Minnie: I met some suspects along the way. I met Michelle Nash who said that she never met the victim and Sandy Collins who said he was a gentleman.  
Mike Weld: I met George Carlson who said that he met him last night at the casino. I don’t know about you, but I found his keycard in the victim's room. It makes it a little suspicious that he was there last night.  
Samantha Romenz: Hey, guys. There’s someone at the plaza saying that the victim was a fraud and a cheater.


	2. Chapter 2

Cera Minnie: This is our first murder case and we are doing good. We have Frederick Graham stabbed in the eye with a broken cocktail glass. Our suspects say that he was a nice guy and a good gambler.  
Mike Weld: We still need to figure out who killed him. We need new leads.  
Samantha Romenz: Guys, there’s someone at the plaza saying that the victim is a fraud and a cheater.  
Cera Minnie: What? We need to get to the plaza now and see what is going on. 

At the plaza.  
Zhane Legge: Listen to me! If anyone sees this man, Frederick Graham. Tell him that he should be banned at every casino in the world. He’s a cheater!  
Cera Minnie: Excuse me sir. I need to tell you to stop. You’re disrupting the peace.  
Zhane Legge: I won’t stop until Frederick Graham gets what he deserves. He’s a cheater and a liar. I have proof.  
Mike Weld: Then I guess I have to bring you to headquarters.  
Cera Minnie: While you do that, I should look for clues here since the killer had to come here from the Sunset Hotel. 

Cera finds a broken award and a recycle bin.  
Cera Minnie: What was with that crazy guy? I don’t even think he knows that Frederick is dead. Mike would interrogate him soon enough. I found a broken award. It looks pretty, maybe fixing it up can show who it’s for. This recycle bin looks like something the killer would put in. I need to search through it. 

Cera searches through the recycle bin.  
Cera Minnie: I found the other piece of the cocktail glass. The killer must have put it in here. I need to give this to Samantha. 

She sends the other piece of the cocktail glass and fixes the award frame.  
Cera Minnie: It says that this award goes to a certain Lily-Mai Mayo. It says it for the best employee at the Entertainment Spa and Sauna. We know that the killer went to a spa before they killed Frederick. Maybe she knows any of our suspects that goes to the spa. Let’s ask her. 

Lily-Mai Mayo is female, japanese, age 36, black hair, brown eyes, 5.6 tall, 148 pounds.  
Lily-Mai Mayo: Hello there. Would you like to try our new spa deluxe for a low price?  
Cera Minnie: No thanks, I found your award broken in the middle of the plaza.  
Lily-Mai Mayo: Oh, that. One of our customers got mad about being “scammed” that they decided to break that award.  
Cera Minnie: Can you describe this guy.  
Lily-Mia Mayo: I don’t need to. His name is Frederick Graham. He should be living at the Sunset Hotel, I saw him go in there after he ran off.  
Cera Minnie: That’s what I was afraid of. You see, Frederick Graham was found dead in his hotel room and-  
Lily-Mai Mayo: He’s dead? Well I guess that was karma then.  
Cera Minnie: I wouldn’t be happy about that if I were you.  
Lily-Mai Mayo: I know that dying is bad, but the guy deserved it. I didn’t even do it too, if you were going to ask.  
Cera Minnie: Fine, but I’m not done with you, so don’t even try to escape. 

Cera Minnie: Lily-Mai has some nerve. I did take notice of her heels she was wearing. I should write this down. 

At the HQ.  
Zhane Legge is male, indian, age 42, gray hair, green eyes, 5.6 tall, and 156 pounds.  
Mike Ward: So tell me, Mr. Legge. What did you mean that Frederick was a cheater and a liar?  
Zhane Legge: Frederick kept cheating at all the gambling. He would either have an extra card or bribe the dealers to let him win. I knew what he was up to.  
Mike Ward: I don’t know if you heard this, but he was murdered in his hotel room.  
Zhane Legge: He’s dead!? Thank the lord! The cheater is dead!  
Mike Ward: You know, this makes you our prime suspect right now.  
Zhane Legge: I don’t care. As long he’s dead, everything should be good.

At the lab.  
Cera Minnie: Samantha, was that broken glass the killer used.  
Samantha Romenz: Yes ma’am, I examined both the piece and they are a match. Your killer tried to hide this in a recyclable bin which didn’t really help them.  
Cera Minnie: What do you mean?  
Mystery Yukino: I can take this one Samantha. You see, I tried to figure out why they would throw it away in a recyclable bin instead of a normal trash can. Cera, what was the bin labeled as?  
Cera Minnie: It was glass, but I still don’t understand what that has to do with catching the killer.  
Mystery Yukino: If they would throw glass in recyclable, it means they are an environmental person. They care about the environment.  
Cera Minnie: I guess that something I should put down?  
Mystery Yukino: Trust me, they will have to do trash duty in prison once you and Mike catch them. 

At the HQ:  
Cera Minnie: Mike, what did find out about that crazy dude?  
Mike Weld: His name is Zhane Legge and he had hatred towards our victim. He said he knew that Frederick was cheating and was glad that he was dead.  
Cera Minnie: He’s not the only one, a woman working at Entertainment Spa and Sauna named Lily-Mai Mayo had issues with him after he broke her award frame in pieces. I also know that she wears high heels and because she works at a spa, she must have taken one to like that job.  
Mike Weld: That’s good, but it’s not enough. Let’s go back to the crime scene one more time. 

At room 724, they find the victim's duffle bag and a notepad.  
Cera Minnie: I found the victim's duffle bag, there should be something good in there.  
Mike Weld: I also found a notepad, but a page has been ripped off. I should dust it and see what it says.

Cera goes through the victim’s bag.  
Cera Minnie: I found an ultrasound photo in his bag. Was someone pregnant? I know that Frederick is male, so it can’t be him. I should give this to Lewis’s tech expert, Arthur. He can find out.

Cera sends the ultrasound photo to Arthur as Mike dusts the notepad.  
Mike Weld: The note I dusted off revealed a message to Frederick. “Where is my money Fred? G.C.” So Frederick didn’t pay up. The person who wrote this has the initials G.C. I know a suspect, George Carlson. He didn’t tell me that Frederick owed him money. I need another word with him. 

George Carlson: Hey man, I was just about to go to the spa. Did you find Fred’s killer yet?  
Mike Weld: Let me ask you this question, why did Frederick owe you money? I found the note you wrote him.  
George Carlson: How!? I threw that paper away! (Sighs) You got me. Frederick did owe me money. He said that he promised me that he would make me rich. So I gave all my savings to him.  
Mike Weld: That makes sense because he was a good gambler, but I’m guessing he lied.  
George Carlson: He didn’t lie. He just kept the money to himself that’s all. I had to recycle cans and glasses to collect the change at those machines. Now that he’s dead, I won’t get that money ever.  
Mike Weld: You should think twice when giving someone a lot of money. 

At the lab.  
Arthur Kingsmen: You must be Cera Minnie. Arthur Kingsmen at your service.  
Cera Minnie: Nice to meet you too Mr. Kingsmen. Have you figured out who is pregnant?  
Arthur Kingsmen: I sure did. I scanned the serial number on the bottom of the photo and typed it on my computer. After some research, I learned that your victim was the father.  
Cera Minnie: Frederick Graham is the dad? Then who is the mother?  
Arthur Kingsmen: That’s where I got that he was the father. One of your suspects, Sandy Collins, told the doctors that he was indeed the father.  
Cera Minnie: Sandy is pregnant? How come she didn’t tell me about this. More likely why she didn’t say that Frederick was the father. I need some answers from her again.

Cera Minnie: Ms. Collins, why didn’t you tell me that you were pregnant with Frederick’s child.  
Sandy Collins: So you find out about that? Alright, I admit that I’m pregnant with Frederick’s son. I met him last year in New York when I was at my job at the mall. He told me that he liked me and wanted to date. He was handsome and I took the offer. We then hit it off at his house and that’s when later he found out that I was pregnant. He told me that he didn’t want to take care of the child and then left me with nothing.  
Cera Minnie: That’s horrible. Then why meet again?  
Sandy Collins: He found me at the hotel and said he wanted to apologize for leaving me. To be honest though, he did offer me drinks, but I care more about my child than my drinking. I even had to stop wearing high heels and going to spas. I love my child like how I love the environment.  
Cera Minnie: I hope that you are telling the truth Sandy or you won’t have your child in prison. 

At the plaza.  
Cera Minnie: You know, Lewis did warn me that a lot of suspects lie. I think I know why now.  
Mike Weld: Yeah, by the fact that George was mad at the victim for stealing all of his savings.  
Cera Minnie: What’s worse is that Frederick left Sandy when he realized that she was pregnant.  
Mike Weld: It sounds like Frederick was not a nice guy after all. Would any of them kill Frederick though?  
Cera Minnie: I don’t know, but we still have time to solve the case.  
Michelle Nash: There you are, I was trying to find you.  
Cera Minnie: Michelle Nash. What are you doing here?  
Michelle Nash: I want to say that I lied about Frederick Graham. I know who he is and I’m glad he’s dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Cera Minnie: So, let's go over what we have so far. Before we knew any of the suspects secrets, they said that he was a nice guy. Now knowing about the pregnancy and the money, Frederick sounded like he was a greedy jerk.   
Mike Weld: Yeah, but we don’t even know which one of them killed him.  
Michelle Nash: There you are, I wanted to talk to you.  
Cera Minnie: Michelle Nash. What are you doing here?   
Michelle Nash: I wanted to say that I lied. I knew Frederick and I’m glad he’s dead.   
Mike Weld: Whoa, Ms. Nash. Take it down a step. You lied?   
Michelle Nash: Yes and I'm glad he’s dead. There, end of story.  
Cera Minnie: I don’t think so. I’m bringing you to the HQ to talk about this.  
Mike Weld: I’m going to search out the casino one last time while you talk to her.

At the HQ.  
Cera Minnie: So Ms. Nash, why did you hate Frederick?  
Michelle Nash: Because he kept bothering me. He wanted to have sex with me and do all sorts of stuff together.   
Cera Minnie: And you refused?  
Michelle Nash: Yes, he was such a creep. He even followed me everywhere, like the spa when I wanted to get a massage. I tried to outrun him, but with my high heels, it was impossible. I thought that I hated people who don’t take care of the environment more, but that dude went into 1st place in my opinion.   
Cera Minnie: I hope you also didn’t lie about being innocent too. 

At the casino, Mike finds a camera and a taser.   
Mike Weld: Me and Cera are getting closer to solving this case. I found a camera, but it needs a password. It’s a good thing I know how to crack these things. Is that a taser? It doesn’t look like it belongs to the police, maybe analyzing that code can help me figure out who it belongs to. 

Mike unlocks the camera.  
Mike Weld: I got the camera unlocked. There are so many pictures, I don’t have time to look all through these. Arthur can check the photos for me. 

He sends the camera to Arthur and analyzes the code.  
Mike Weld: Now that I got the code, let’s see what I can find. It says that the taser belongs to Lily-Mai Mayo. I remembered that Cera said that she hated the victim. I’m wondering why she would bring a taser around. I need to ask her.

Mike Weld: Lily-Mai, I found your taser.   
Lily-Mai Mayo: I was looking for that everywhere. Where was it?  
Mike Weld: In the casino. Why even have a taser in the first place? It’s a dangerous weapon to have around public places.  
Lily-Mai Mayo: I wished that I didn’t want to have it in the first place, but that Frederick Graham made me get it.   
Mike Weld: How so?  
Lily-Mai Mayo: Ever since his rage at the spa, he wanted to harm me. I caught him sneaking up to me when I was throwing the recyclables away for the environment. I wanted to get away from him, so I bought that taser and would teach him a lesson if he touches me one time.   
Mike Weld: Well he’s dead now. I hope that you didn’t sneak up on him or you would have more company. 

At the lab.  
Mike Weld: I don’t think we’ve met yet, have we?   
Arthur Kingsmen: I don’t think so. Arthur Kingsmen.   
Mike Weld: Mike Weld. Did you find out about the pictures on the camera I gave you.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Sure did and it was boring. But I did find something juicy. In one of the pictures, I found a photo with your victim and one of your suspects, Zhane Legge.  
Mike Weld: Really? What did you find?   
Arthur Kingsmen: I looked closely under the table and I saw that Zhane was giving some cards to Frederick.   
Mike Weld: Zhane was cheating too? He hated Frederick for cheating, so why cheat? I need an explanation from him. It’s a good thing he is still in the interrogation room. 

Mike Weld: Zhane, last time I spoke to you, you said that Frederick was a cheater. Then my tech expert found a photo of you giving cards to him under the table.  
Zhane Legge: I knew I was in trouble when that photographer took that directly at me. Look, I was telling the truth and lied. I admit I was a cheater too, but I wanted to cover up my tracks.   
Mike Weld: Cover up your tracks? What do you mean?  
Zhane Legge: When I kept cheating with Frederick, people were getting suspicious. I knew that they were onto us. If they find out that we were cheating, we would lose a lot of cash and be banned at that casino and the spa. So, I had to betray him in order to stay.   
Mike Weld: What you did was horrible and should be ashamed of yourself. I hope you didn’t do more than betray him. 

At the HQ:  
Cera Minnie: What a case. As we thought we got the right guy, everyone seemed to hate Frederick. This is going to be difficult.   
Mike Weld: No it isn’t. We can still solve this murder. Lewis is counting on us.  
Cera Minnie: You’re right, what do we have so far?  
Mike Weld: I know that Lily-Mai Mayo bought a taser so she can teach Frederick a lesson for stalking her and Zhane Legge betrayed him so he can still go to the casino.  
Cera Minnie: Michelle Nash said that he also kept stalking her because he wanted to make love to her.   
Mike Weld: We still need to find the killer. Let’s go back to the plaza, since we found the second half of the cocktail glass.   
Cera Minnie: I agree with you Mike. Let’s go to the plaza.

At the plaza, they find a bottle of face cream and the victim's phone.  
Cera Minnie: Look, it’s a bottle of face cream. Danny said that the killer used face cream so it has to be theirs. There is stain on it. Collecting the sample can help us solve this case.  
Mike Weld: There’s the victim’s phone too, the killer must have brought it here. I should unlock it and see what Arthur can find.  
Cera Minnie: We are one step closer to catching Frederick’s killer. Let’s make it count.

Cera collects the sample on the bottle.  
Cera Minnie: I got the sample. I’m going to give this to Samantha, so she can see what it is.

Mike unlocks the phone.  
Mike Weld: I hope this phone has anything to do with the killer. Arthur should look through it.

At the lab.  
Cera Minnie: Samantha, what was that stain on the bottle of face cream?  
Samantha Romenz: I looked at it carefully and I found traces of solvents, coloring agents, resins, and plasticizers. Ingredients to nail polish. Since the bottle of face cream was the killer’s.   
Cera Minnie: The killer has nail polish. Thanks for the clue Samantha. I’m ready to find the killer with nail polish.

Mike Weld: Arthur, was there anything on the phone that can help us with the case?  
Arthur Kingsmen: I have to say, that was a risky move you made. Lucky for us, Frederick took some pictures during the murder. It looked like there was a struggle and he wanted to take a picture of the killer.  
Mike Weld: Why didn’t they delete the picture then?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Either they didn’t know the password or it was not good enough to trace them. But they were wrong, I looked closely at the photo and from each individual pixel, I can tell you that your killer wears earrings.   
Mike Weld: This just we need. Time to find the earring wearing killer.

Cera Minnie: We got everything we got to arrest the killer.  
Mike Weld: Let’s do this then, I’m ready. 

Arrest the killer:  
George Carlson: goes to spas, helps the environment, wears earrings  
Michelle Nash: wears high heels, goes to spas, helps the environment, has nail polish  
Sandy Collins: wears high heels, goes to spas, helps the environment, has nail polish, wears earrings.  
Zhane Legge: goes to spas  
Lily-Mai Mayo: wears high heels, goes to spas, helps the environment, wears earrings.

They take the killer to the interrogation room.   
Cera Minnie: Sandy Collins, your under arrest for the murder of Frederick Graham.   
Sandy Collins: What? Why would I kill Frederick? I needed him to take care of our baby boy.   
Mike Weld: Oh really? Then why did we find the face cream from spas on the broken cocktail glass you used to stabbed him in the eye?  
Sandy Collins: He was stabbed in the eye? That’s gross. Plus I’m not the only one who goes to spas.   
Cera Minnie: True, but your high heels gave it away. You stepped on the watch with them when you were murdering him.   
Sandy Collins: High heels are meant for fashion, plus I wanted to see if I can walk with them again.  
Mike Weld: I thought you cared about the baby, liked how you care about the environment. You made the mistake of recycling the second half of the cocktail glass in the bin.   
Cera Minnie: We also found the nail polish on the face cream bottle and the photo of your earrings. It’s over Sandy, just confess already!  
Sandy Collins: I can’t take it anymore! I-I did do it. I killed Frederick.   
Mike Weld: Why though? You said that he apologized about running away. Did he try to do it again?  
Sandy Collins: No, he stayed with me. He said that he wanted to love me again and get married. But there was a price, he said that he didn’t want to be a father and he gave me a choice. Either I leave him or start my abortion with my unborn son.   
Cera Minnie: What!? That’s terrible. But you’re still pregnant, right?  
Sandy Collins: Yes, I told him that my son is more important to me than anyone else, including him. He was angry, he started to threaten me that he was going to kill me and my son. I wasn’t going to let him do that. When he tried to attack me, I grabbed that cocktail glass he had finished drinking and I smashed it on his head. As he was down, I used the rest of it to kill him. I didn’t want it to end like this, but it was for my life and my son’s.  
Mike Weld: I’m really sorry that he tried to kill you, but murder is not in option in our book. Your going to court, Ms. Collins.

At the courthouse.  
Judge Emily: Sandy Collins, you are here by court for the murder of Frederick Graham. How do you plead?  
Sandy Collins: Guilty your honor. I killed him for me and my son’s protection.   
Judge Emily: I know that you did it for your unborn son. But when you held that weapon, you didn’t drop it and get help. Yet, you stabbed him in his eye and killed him.   
Sandy Collins: I didn’t think straight, I just wanted my son alive.  
Judge Emily: I see. For 1st degree murder, you are sentenced to 10 years in prison. If your child is ever born, he would be at the adoption center.  
Sandy Collins: Then I want him to have a good family unlike me and Frederick. 

At the HQ.  
Cera Minnie: I have to say, I want to be excited that we solved our first murder. But after knowing why Sandy did it, I feel bad about her.  
Mike Weld: I know, she went through all that trouble, and she doesn’t even keep her own son. It’s sad. At least Detective Pepper will be proud of us.  
Cera Minnie: Speaking of which, we should go see how they are doing.


	4. Famous Crimes 1 of 6

Lewis Pepper: I heard about your first arrest Cera and Mike. I knew that I could count on you to solve the case.  
Cera Minnie: Thank you Mr. Pepper. It was a tough case, but we pulled through.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s why from now on, you two will be on charge of solving cases when me and Vivi are not available.  
Mike Weld: That’s great sir, but what do we do?   
Lewis Pepper: Go see if people need help like Michelle Nash who just called in.   
Cera Minnie: I’m on it. I’ll go see what she needs help with.   
Mike Weld: I should check on Zhane Legge and see if he is not cheating again.   
Lewis Pepper: After you do all those things, you two can take a break. Just don’t get a hangover like me and Vivi.  
Vivi Yukino: Yeah, it’s getting a little better though. Mystery found me some ways on getting rid of this headache.   
Cera Minnie: We won’t. Anyway Michelle should be waiting for me, I need to go.

Cera Minnie: Ms. Nash, what do you need help with?  
Michelle Nash: Thank goodness you're here. I just received a threatening letter.   
Cera Minnie: A threatening letter? What did it say?   
Michelle Nash: It told me that I should leave this place or things will get worse.  
Cera Minnie: That sounds like a threat alright. Where’s the letter?  
Michelle Nash: I might have torn it up, but it should be here in the casino.  
Cera Minnie: Ok, I’ll look for that letter. 

Cera looks around the casino to find the torn up letter.  
Cera Minnie: She wasn’t lying when she said it was torn up. But it looks easy to fix, so I shouldn’t worry much. 

Cera fixes the letter.  
Cera Minnie: Now that the letter is fixed, I want to see what it says. It actually is a threat after all, but it’s not written. Someone cutted the letters and glued it. Mystery can help understand where those letters are from. 

In the library.  
Cera Minnie: Where did the letters come from Mystery?  
Mystery Yukino: I honestly don’t know. I tried my best to figure out what book or magazine it came from, but I don’t have a clue.   
Cera Minnie: So we are at a dead end?  
Mystery Yukino: Not quite, I found a stain on the corner of the sheet. Samantha tested it and she said it came from a type of lotion used at spas.  
Cera Minnie: Spas? Wait a minute, Lily-Mai Mayo works at the Entertainment Spa and Sauna. She should know who went there last.

Lily-Mai Mayo: I see that you came back, did you change your mind about the deluxe.  
Cera Minnie: Still no, I wanted to know who was at this spa last. I found a threatening letter to someone but my friend found a type of lotion for your spa.  
Lily-Mai Mayo: Hmm, I don’t know. There were a lot of people that came here. It’ll be hard for me to know which one of them did it.   
Cera Minnie: Darn, another dead end.   
Lili-Mai Mayo: Actually, it may help but, I was on my break, I spotted someone cutting magazines with scissors and then glueing them.   
Cera Minnie: That has to be them. Did you see who it was?  
Lily-Mai Mayo: I wish I could but the sun was in front of me and I didn’t bring my glasses.   
Cera Minnie: Where were they at when they did this?  
Lily-Mai Mayo: At the plaza, you shouldn’t miss it.   
Cera Minnie: I don’t need to. I know where it is. Thank you.

At the plaza, Cera finds a pile of cutted magazines.  
Cera Minnie: This must be the magazines Lily-Mai was talking about. I should search through them to find something good. 

Cera searches the magazines.  
Cera Minnie: A coin? What’s a coin doing in the magazines? It looks unique. I should give this to Mystery. 

At the library.  
Mystery Yukino: Cera, where did you find this coin?  
Cera Minnie: In the stack of cutted magazines, why?  
Mystery Yukino: This coin is very rare. It was made long ago when I was a little kitsune and there are not that many left.  
Cera Minnie: So, you are telling me that coin means something.  
Mystery Yukino: Yes, these coins means that you have completed the first task.  
Cera Minnie: First task, what does that mean?  
Mystery Yukino: It means someone is challenging us to a hunt. They are going to give us these coins if we complete their tasks.  
Cera Minnie: That sounds awesome! But, yet they did threaten Michelle, so I know that they won’t play nice. I need to tell Lewis about this. 

Cera Minnie: Lewis, someone is challenging us to hunt.  
Lewis Pepper: A hunt? What for?   
Cera Minnie: They are going to place one of these coins everytime we complete a task.  
Lewis Pepper: But why? Do they know that we are the best? Thank you for telling me this, I will handle the rest.  
Cera Minnie: Ok, I do need to rest from all of that walking.

At the casino.  
Mike Weld: Zhane Legge, I hope that you don’t plan on cheating again like last time.  
Zhane Legge: Of course not. I learned my lesson and I’m ready to play fair. But, in case of good luck, I brought my lucky penny. Oh, no. It’s not here! I must have left it in Frederick’s room when I was showing it to him. I hope he didn’t steal it.  
Mike Weld: I’ll find that penny for you. 

At room 724, Mike finds a pile of bedsheets.  
Mike Weld: I don’t see the penny anywhere, I hope it’s in this pile of bedsheets. One way to find out.

Mike searches through the bedsheets to find the penny.  
Mike Weld: A penny. But is it the same one? Maybe Samantha would know. I should give it to her.

At the lab.   
Samantha Romenz: To be honest, I really thought this penny was going to be my paycheck.  
Mike Weld: You get a penny each week?   
Samantha Romenz: Nah, I’m just messing with you. But I did test it and it belongs to Zhane Legge.  
Mike Weld: How did you find out?   
Samantha Romenz: It was gross. He put the whole penny in his mouth, I found traces of his DNA on it.  
Mike Weld: Eww. Why would he do that? I should put on some gloves before giving it back to him. 

Mike Weld: Zhane, I found your penny. Just give me a warning next time you put stuff in your mouth.  
Zhane Legge; Thanks, I had to put it in my mouth. It’s how luck works.  
Mike Weld: Find another way to get it to work. I need to go and wash my hands now. 

At the HQ.  
Cera Minnie: This has been an exciting day. We solved a murder and we started a hunt.  
Mike Weld: I heard about this hunt, it’s a shame that we can’t do it anymore.  
Lewis Pepper: Well, it would be nice to have a couple of hands around.   
Cera Minnie: So you are going to let us do the tasks?  
Lewis Pepper: I want to do them too you know, but since you proved yourselves. I guess you can do some tasks.   
Mike Weld: That’s awesome. I should go home and get some rest.   
Cera Minnie: Me too, I’m tired. It was fun Lewis, I hope we get to do more cases.   
Lewis Pepper: I hope so too. Good night you two.   
Vivi Yukino: I’m glad that you hired them Lewis, they seem to be nice people.  
Lewis Pepper: I know. I’ll plan a case for them to do. Right now, we need to focus on getting rid of these headaches.  
Vivi Yukino: Good, because Mystery said that rest is what we need.  
Lewis Pepper: Then let's go home and get some rest.


End file.
